1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of in-flight training systems, and in particular, to an in-flight radar warning receiver training system which merges real threat indications with simulated threat indications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior in-flight training systems for radar warning receivers have relied heavily on simulated threat signals provided from a computer memory. While such systems are useful, they are limited to providing simulated threat indications. Previous designs in this field have not had the capability to merge real threat indications with simulated indications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,418 issued Dec. 27, 1983 to Pearlman entitled "Simulator of Multiple Electromagnetic Signal Sources Such As in a Radar Signal Field" discloses a technique for simulating various signals such as those from radar emitters. As the receiver is turned to a new bandwidth, the simulating system responds by generating any signal or signals that exist in the new bandwidth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,737 issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Reagan et al. entitled "Airborne Laser/Electronic Warfare Training System" is directed to a system for training aircrews. The Reagan et al. device is particularly directed to training crews of slow-moving aircraft in the use of electronic warfare equipment. It simulates both mobile threats and stationary threats. A memory aboard the training aircraft stores data representing the geographic location and identity of each deployed stationary threat. A controller continually compares either the stored or received location data with data providing the instantaneous position of the aircraft to determine the direction and distance to each of the simulated threats. Each threat is embodied by an independently operating, ground based radio frequency transmitter unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,038, issued Jan. 3, 1984 to Tingleff et al. entitled "Inflight Aircraft Training System" provides a training apparatus for military aircraft warning receivers. The device proposed by Tingleff et al. is plug-compatible with standard receiver processors and provides training scenarios responsive to pilot maneuvering. The device includes a processor which receives inputs from the initial navigation equipment, memory and radar warning receiver control panel to control the standard receiver video display to generate the training scenario. Training scenarios are pre-programmed into a Radar Warning Receiver (RWR) simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,015 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Rasinski et al. entitled "System and Simulator for In-Flight Threat and Countermeasures Training" teaches an interactive trainer for electronic countermeasures simulation. Threat scenarios are stored in computer memory and recalled at a push button display counsel.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a system for performing in-flight, real-time Radar Warning Receiver (RWR) training which optionally merges real and simulated threat indications. The present invention is a self-contained device, and no modifications are required to external equipment to support an RWR training system built in accordance with the present invention. The present invention provides RWR training simulations having realistic RWR display symbology and audio/voice indications.
The present invention is improved over other approaches to in-flight RWR training. For the first time the present invention provides a system which merges real threat reports with simulated threat reports to create comprehensive and realistic threat symbology and audio/voice indications. No modifications to the actual RWR are required to support RWR training using the training system provided by the present invention.